


Reunion

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Berserk Form, Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale finds himself outside the Junkyard, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Even after his awakening of sorts, Gale liked to think he had remained the same. He liked constants. He like the familiar, the recognizable, the predictable. 

This Nirvana he could not have predicted, and he could not recognize it. Unlike the others, he never had a clear image of Nirvana; all he knew is that he had to get his Tribe and himself there. Yet, this did not seem like the place. Moreover, contrary to what Cielo had often proclaimed Nirvana was like, the others were not with him.

However, since he had been transported to this strange New Junkyard, it seemed logical to expect the others to have been as well. After a quick assessment of his situation, he had begun his search. Search that had been interrupted quite a few times by what looked like guards of the Karma Temple, yet not. His last encounter even made something wild and primal awaken in him, something that was Vayu and not Vayu, Gale and not Gale, and he should really have stopped to analyze this new development, but that is when Serph had rushed in, gun drawn, Atma shining.

Serph hadn’t said anything when he had seen Gale, just looked at the carnage not-Vayu-not-Gale had done, nodded his head to the side a little, and smiled the faintest of smile. As Gale walked over and leaned him to give his leader’s pale lips a blood-coloured kiss, the unspoken words in Serph’s intense gaze nearly made him smile himself.

_It’s good to see you._


End file.
